An application component is used to execute an application, such as an operating system or a program. The application component may be a server, a network, a processor, a user device, or other application components. Further, log files record events taking place on the application component during the execution of the application. The log files may be used to understand the activity of the application component.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements.